


My Boo

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Friends for years, yet it feels like a first date.





	My Boo

**My Boo**

They tried to ignore the butterflies in their stomachs and the consistent blush of their cheeks.

They were grown now; a lifetime separated the present and their cement bond in high school.

Both had their romances elsewhere; both created careers; both lived life.

However, they had never lost touch. The moment business put Matthew in her town, they were setting up time together.

It was natural being honest about all their successes and failures; yet they had a hard time admitting they still longed for a chance with one another.

One tender goodnight kiss and all silent requests were answered.

 


End file.
